Fatigue risk management is critical to employee safety, health and productivity in continuous operations where people work extended hours on rotating or night shifts. However, employees (and their managers) often lose track of how much sleep debt they are accumulating and how fatigue-impaired they are, and they often do not know what they should do to mitigate this risk. Without this vital information, fatigue may become uncontrolled, increasing the rate of errors, accidents and injuries, and impairing employee productivity and effective decision-making.